Keluhan dan tekanan batin Athrun Zala
by popcaga
Summary: Athrun gentleman yan selalu mengerti Cagalli... namun akhir-akhir ini dia sangat ingin cepat menikahinya dan menjadikan dirinya yang terutama buat Cagalli.review please. coplete
1. Chapter 1

Keluhan dan Tekanan Batin Athrun Zala

Aku Athrun Zala. Yah Admiral Orb yang punya tunangan super sibuk sampek lupa kali ya punya tunangan…(author : ya eyalah cewek lu kan Presiden Orb…*author ditendang Athrun melenting ke Angkasa raya*) diem aja napa thor. Back to the benar tunanganku seorang Presiden Republik Orb. Cagalli Yula Atha. Tunanganku benar-benar sibuk hari ini bahkan lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Bahkan saudara kembarnya Kira Yamato juga semakin protektif terhadapku. Gara-gara aku ketahuan melepaskan jaket dan memasangkan selimut saat Cagalli tertidur di ranjangnya. Bahkan lagi saat makan pagi tadi tatapannya mencurigaiku dan seolah hendak membunuh padaku,yang seorang sahabat dari kecilnya… dunia benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua dan ingin memeluknya selalu ada saja gangguan. Entah kenapa aku mulai tak tahan akan keegoisanku. Padahal kalian tahu sendiri kan? Aku adalah pria yang pengertian tapi entah kenapa keegoisanku benar-benar memuncak.

Aku duduk di kursi santai. Mengistirahatkan mataku setelah kerja semalaman. Kulihat jam tangan ternyata jam 2 pagi. Saat aku menutup mata Cagalli datang dengan membawa teh mint yang hangat

"minumlah… kau lelah kan?" katanya sambil menyodorkan teh

"humb… kaulah yang lebih lelah" kataku minum tehnya dan meletakkannya di meja

"Istirahatlah Cagalli…" Ahrun memegang tangan Cagalli

"Yah… kau tahu pajak yang dibayarkan oleh rakyat tentu tidak mengijinkanku untuk bersantai… ada pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan. "Cagalli hendak pergi

Aku menarik Cagalli hingga dia duduk dipangkuanku… kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan menahannya pergi.

"Cagalli bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Aku mencium punggung dan menikmati aroma tubuhnya

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Cagalli berbalik dan memandangku dengan khawatir

"aku sakit Cagalli,,," Kataku sedih

"Ada apa Athrun? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan kau dokter?"

"Kau adalah dokterku …"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Cagalli bibir kami semakin dekat dan aku menciumnya. Merasakan bibir lembutnya dan dia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Dia membalas setiap ciumanku. Dan aku mempererat pelukanku. Mengalirkan rasa kerinduanku. Aku menciumnya lebih "memanas" lagi. Aku membaringkan Cagalli di kursi panjang. Dan aku menciumnya lagi dengan lembut menyentuh setiap bagian dari kami saling beradu. Dan aku mengusap lembut bahu sampai ujung jemarinya. Aku mencium lehernya dengan lembut dan membuka dua kancing teratas dari bajunya. Ciumanku semakin menggila dilehernya dan Cagalli tak protes. Aku memandangnya menunggu ijin untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi

"Kau rindu padaku Athrun? Bukankah aku selalu bersamamu setiap hari?"

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk setiap harinya Cagalli…"

"Iya… aku tahu… tapi bisakah kau menunggu? Sampai setidaknya aku sudah tak sibuk lagi…"

"Aku sudah gila untuk menunggumu Cags…."

Aku mencium bibirnya lagi dengan lembut dan aku turun ke lehernya aku ciumi dengan lembut dan dia menggeliat merasakan sensasi yang kuberikan. Cagalli tetap diam dan mempererat pelukannya dileherku.

"Athrun…" Cagalli memanggilku lembut

"Ya?" Aku memandang Cagalli dan mendapatkan kesadaranku

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan hal ini setelah kita menikah saja…?"

"Iya… aku tahu maafkan aku…" aku menjauhkan diri dari Cagalli

Cagalli bediri dan mengancingkan bajunya. Dan aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Maafkan aku Cagalli aku…" aku bingung mencari kata-kata

"Aku tahu… maafkan aku.. aku kurang memperhatikanmu…"

Cagalli memelukku lagi tapi ini pelukan yang biasanya dia berikan padaku untuk membuatku tenang dan damai. Inilah yang aku rindukan dari gadisku ini.

"Minggu besok mari kita piknik dengan Kira dan Lacus untuk menyegarkan fikiran. Dan saat ini aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Segeralah tidur… sampai bertemu dengan besok … aku juga merindukanmu Athrun"

Cagalli menciumku dengan lembut. Dan pergi ke kamarnya setelah memelukku seperti biasa. Dan aku duduk lagi memandang langit. Aku teringat bagaimana setengah mati perjuanganku dulu untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Sungguh melelahkan tapi… memang hanya dia yang bisa membuatku menjadi seseorang yang tenang lalu berubah menjadi kalut dan mudah marah. Hah… tapi seperti inipun tak apalah…masih ada hari esok untuk mendapatkannya(?)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Harus Bisa

_Kencanku kali ini harus sukses. Meski ada penganggu si sister komplek itu. Aku harus berhasil melamar camping kali ini tidak boleh gagal. Sebagai tunangan saja aku dikesampingkan. Baiklah aku harus semangat._

"I like her Smile... I like all... you're so beautifull... jreng jreng..." _Aku putus asa bermain gitar. Ah.. seandainya Nicol ada disini dia pasti bisa mengajariku main piano atau apapun itu._

Cagalli memasuki ruangan. Dia tertegun memandang Athrun.

"Sedang apa?"

"Hanya bermain gitar yang telah membuatku frustasi"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya... apa kau sudah siap?kau tak lupa kan, hari ini piknik?"

"Tentu ... aku sudah lama menunggu hal itu..." Athrun memeluk mesra Cagalli

"Aku senang kau bahagia? Apakah kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum.. aku ingin memakanmu..." Athrun tertawa geli sambil memeluk Cagalli

"Hai-hai... ayo kita sarapan dibawah..." Cagalli menyeret Athrun

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_mou hanasaruyo_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_Bisakah kau tahu? Makan pagi denganmu cukup membuatku kenyang seharian. Bahkan hanya dengan segelas kopi darimu ditengah malam. Cukup membuatku semangat dalam bekerja. Sarapan denganmu adalah hari dimana aku bisa dengan tenang memandang wajahmu. Kau lelah tapi kau tetap diam. Menganggapnya sebagai tugasmu dalam melindungi Org yang kau cintai. Melebihi cintamu padaku. Kadang aku ingin menculikmu. Dan menyuruhmu untuk tidur seharian agar memiliki wajah yang sama saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Dasar gadisku yang bodoh._

"Athrun? Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apakah tidak enak?"

"Ah.. tidak... aku hanya heran kemana perginya para pelayan? Dan sepertinya sandwich ini buatanmu?"

"Iya... memang buatanku? Agak gosong sih... kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Suka sekali... hehe"

Cagalli memerah mendengar ucapan Athrun

_Wajahmu yang malu dan memerah adalah sisimu yang paling cantik. Karena itu menunjukkan kau gadis sembilan belas tahun. Bukan lagi seseorang pemimpin negara. Sandwich gosong yang kau buat adalah yang terenak yang pernah kumakan._

"Maafkan aku Athrun... aku tidak bisa jadi kekasih yang baik untukmu..."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Cagalli kau tahu aku menerimamu apa adanya bukan karena apanya ada..."

"Apa? ?" Cagalli bingung

"Sudahlah... ayo kita berangkat..."

Athrun menggendong Cagalli ala bridal style. Dan Cagalli bingung kenapa hari ini athrun begitu manis.

"Athrun? Apakah hari ini ada yang penting?" Cagalli melingkarkan lengannya di leher Athrun.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu istimewa..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_-mou hasaranaiyo_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Athrun dan Cagalli tiba. Dipantai dekat rumah Hibiki mereka berencana piknik. Kira dan lacus mengenakan baju couple dengan warna merah. Athrun tak mau kalah. Dia sudah menyiapkan baju couple berwarna hijau. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan double date.

"Athrun... ayo cepat..." Cagalli berlari kearah laut dengan Lacus.

"Iya... pergilah duluan..." Athrun duduk disamping Kira dengan mengawasi Cagalli

"Hei... kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh lagi pada adikku kan?"

"Hentikan itu Kira aku temanmu sejak kecil bukan?"

"Urusannya beda lagi... kenapa kalian bisa kembaran juga?"

"kenapa mau tahu? Bukankah kau juga ? sama-sama kembaran masih tanya..." Athrun ketus

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali?"

"Bukankah kau yang semakin ketus padaku? Kau menendangku hanya karena menidurkan Cagalli..."

"Ayolah .. aku sudah minta maaf..." Kira dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Huh... iya-iya... pasti Lacus yang memilihkan bajumu? Dia punya nilai yang bagus..."

"Dan pasti kau memilih baju untuk Cagalli..."

"Iya... kau tahu adikmu tak akan sempat untuk memilih bajunya sendiri setiap harinya..."

"Perempuan itu... Tapi setidaknya aku akan tenang jika dia bersamamu... aku akan pergi karena cuti Lacus akan segera berakhir ..."

"Kapan kalian akan ke Plant?"

"Besok... Jadi kumohon kau jaga Cagalli. Karena aku membenci tiap bulir air matanya yang jatuh..."

"Wakatta... setidaknya kau tidak akan mengganguku saat aku berusaha melamarnya..."

"Hahahaha status 'tunangan' masih belum cukup?"

"Aku ingin lebih dan kau jangan menggangguku... saat dia jadi istriku maka aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh dia..."

"Hei-hei hentikan ... aku kembarannya..."

Athrun mendengus kesal.

"Athrun... ayo..."teriak Cagalli dari jauh

"Iya-iya..." Athrun datang ke Cagalli dengan pelan dan Kira hanya tersenyum memandang hal itu.

Sedangkan Lacus duduk disamping Kira karena dia kelelahan bermain dengan Cagalli.

Cagalli bermain air dengan Athrun.. Cagalli terpleset lalu digendong oleh Athrun. Cagalli memerah merasakan sentuhan dada bidang Athrun dilengannya. Kulit Athrun begitu putih dan halus. Hal ini membuat cagalli merasa lain. Dan menyadari bagaimana perubahan pada diri Athrun. Pipi Cagalli memerah seperti tomat. Dan Athrun tetap bersikap seperti gentleman biasanya yang menggendong seorang putri.

Cagalli duduk di kabin kapal. Athrun mengajaknya untuk melihat bintang dilaut dimalam hari. Athrun memberikan autopilot dikemudinya dan menghapiri cagalli. Cagalli tampak cantik dengan gaun minimalisnya. Athrun berdiri menghadap Cagalli

"Kau tampak imut malam ini..."

"Benarkah?" cagalli memerah

"Iya.. dan Cagalli aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting..."

"Apa Athrun? Kau ingin pergi ke Plant lagi?"

"Eto... ano... umm"

"Jadi benar kau ingin kembali ke Plant dan bertemu dengan gadis penyelamatmu lagi?" Cagalli membalikkan badan dan memasang tampang juteknya.

Athrun kesal sendiri

"Ayolah aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun... dan jangan marah dulu.." Athrun membalikkan badan Cagalli dan menatapnya lekat

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ayo ki...ta ... me..." athrun nervous total

"Makan?" cagalli polos

"Bukan bodoh. Ayo kita menikah..." athrun kesal dan membalikkan badan

"Are?"

"Aku hampir gila karena aku ingin melamarmu Cagalli. Kau tunanganku tapi itu tak cukup... aku ingin kita lebih terikat. Aku tak ingin ada pria berambut ungu menyapa bahkan menyentuhmu dihadapanku. Atau pria berambut pelangi atau apapun itu. Mungkin aku egois... tapi aku sudah tak tahan... aku ingin kita benar-benar terikat." Athrun sukses menyatakan keluhannya

"kau cembutu Athrun..." Cagalli memeluk Athrun dari belakang

"Ya aku cemburu... dan aku juga benci hal itu. Menjadi seseorang yang terus saja bersabar. Menahan emosi karena gadisnya ikut rapat, bertemu pria lain, makan bersama pria lain... aku bahkan benci pria lain menjabat tanganmu. Kau milikku... dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"Iya... aku tahu... masih adakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Masih... kau tahu betapa aku ingin hanya berdua denganmu tapi kembaranmu sangat mengganggu... aku kadang benci dia karena penyakit sister compleknya." Athrun membalikkan badan dan memandang lekat cagalli

"Athrun... sekarang kita sudah berduaan... " Cagalli memandang dengan lembut

Athrun benar-benar sadar kali ini dan menyadari posisi mereka berdua sekarang.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah Cagalli..." Athrun kesal

Cagalli mencium bibir Athrun. Dengan lembut. Tangannya melingkar dileher Athrun. Ciuman lembut yang membuat Athrun terdiam dan menikmati ciuman Cagalli. Cagalli melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Cagalli memandang Athrun dengan lembut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman...dengan segala keesibukanku"

"Cagalli... bisakah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Ya... apa?"

"Bisakah kau cium aku sekali lagi?"

"Bagaimana ya?", Cagalli membalikkan badan

"Ayolah..."

"Tergantung bagaimana caranya kau merayuku..."Cagalli manja

Athrun membalikkan tubuh cagalli sehingga mengarah kehadapannya. Memandang dengan lembut dan Athrun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia memberikan sentuhan dibibir Cagalli dengan intensif. Cagalli melingkarkan lengannya dileher Athrun. Bibir mereka beradu dan saling bertukar saliva. Athrun memperat pelukannya sampai Cagalli meninggikan tumitnya. Ciuman athrun turun ke leher Cagalli dia mencium setiap bagian dilehernya. Cagalli menggeeliat. Merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Athrun.

"You are so hot tonight my knight..."

"And you are so sexy tonight princces... i can't wait to kiss you more..."

Athrun memberikan ciuman yang lebih hebat di leher cagalli. Dia merasakan kelembutan kulit halus Cagalli dengan bibirnya.

"Athtun jangan tinggalkan bekas memerah dileherku..."

"Kenapa?" Athrun menghentikan 'kegiatannya' di leher Cagalli

"Kira akan marah padamu saat kita pulang nanti..."

"Uh... dasar sister complek..." Athrun melepaskan pelukannya

"but it's ok to kiss" Cagalli mencium Athrun

Ciuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan lagi ciuman yang menenangkn tapi ciuman yang diberikan Cagalli saat ini sangat 'panas' membuat Athrun tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

-TBC-

Maaf karena tidak segera update. Karena saya lagi gak punya ide buat tema 'seperti' ini terima kasih buat yang udah review maupun yang silent reader... mohon bantuannya.

Ganbatte ne...


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer

Setsuko chan arigatou... saya harap anda terus menyukai fic gaje saya

baik terima kasih... saya akan bersemangatt

asuCaga99 thanks a lot hope you enjoy this chapter

Love Fool

Athrun menghentikan ciumannya di bibir memandang Cagalli. Lembut. Memperhatikan parasnya yang cantik. Gadis dihapannya terlihat sedikit lelah. Dan Athrun paham hal itu.

"Kau ingin kita pulang?"

"Kenapa?" Cagalli melingkarkan tangannya di leher Athrun

"Matamu merah... kau pasti lelah karena bermain seharian ini?"

"Ayolah Athrun... aku masih merindukanmu..." Cagalli memeluk Athrun manja

"Bukankah? Besok kau ada pertemuan di Onigoro?"

"Yaya... baiklah... ayo kita pulang..."

Athrun mengemudikan kapal menuju mansion Atha. Cagalli tertidur di deck kapal. Setelah sampai Athrun yang melihat cagalli tertidur tak tega membangunkannya. Dia menggendong Cagalli dengan bridall style. Myrna telah menyambut di depan pintu.

"Athrun-sama anda telah pulang?"

"Iya myrna-san tolong bukakan pintu untuk hime-sama!"

"Baiklah Athrun-sama," Myrna mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Athrun

Athrun dengan pelan menidurkan Cagalli dan menyelimutinya. Dia memandang cagalli lembut. Cagalli membuka matanya dan memerah karena melihat dirinya dipandangi lembut oleh Athrun.

"Hari sudah larut...tidurlah" Athrun mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli

"Iya... tapi aku ingin tidur disini... bersamaku?"

"eh...?"

" Tenanglah aku sudah menyuruh Kira makan malam romantis dengan Lacus"

Cagalli menarik athrun hingga dia berada diatasnya.(*author nosebleed (_)) cagalli memandang red knight yang ada diatasnya dengan berbinar.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini..."

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

"Ya... sangat..."

"Baiklah..." Athrun tidur disamping Cagalli

"Hehe..." Cagalli puas

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika saat kau lelap aku akan menyerangmu..."

"Heehe tidak apa-apa kok..."

Cagalli meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang athrun. Athrun tersenyum memandang Cagalli dan mengelus rambutnya. Cagalli merasa nyaman dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur. Dan Athrun hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

_Gadis ini benar-benar memprovokasiku... ah... aku harus menahan semua nafsuku saat bersamamu. Dasar gadis bodoh. Heh... sampai kapan aku harus menahan diri seperti ini. Kau... membuatku menjadi lelaki menyedihkan saat aku jauh darimu. Kau juga membuatku serangan jantung gara-gara kabar pernikahanmu dengan pria pelangi itu. Tapi kau juga menghancurkan dirimu sendiri saat menyerahkan diriku pada gadis manja itu. Kau sudah banyak terluka karena aku... semua kesalahan itu tak akan pernah ku ulangi... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Cagalli. Entah untuk berapa kalinya kau mencoba meninggalkanku. Aku ... berapa kalipun juga akan kembali padamu. Salah sendiri membuatku jadi egois seperti ini._

Athrun mendekap Cagalli yang tertidur. Tak lama kemudia Dia terlelap sambil tersenyum.

""

Dengan malas Athrun mematikan alarm Cagalli yang masih jam 3 pagi.

"Jam segini kau sudah mulai bekerja setiap harinya. Dasar"

"Aku sudah harus bangun..." Cagalli duduk malas

"Kau akan bekerja?"

"Yah... tentu saja Athrun...kau pasti tahu kegiatanku hari ini"

"Hari ini setelah mengantar Kira kau ada kegiatan sosial dan siangnya kau ada rapat dengan anggota parlemen hime-sama."

Cagalli merasa risih mendengar kata 'hime-sama'

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kata hime-sama itu?"

"Bukankah itu manis? Hime-sama?"

"Hentikan itu..."

Cagalli mendorong Athrun hingga terbaring lagi diranjang dan posisi Cagalli di atas Athrun(author nosebleed)

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyerangku pagi-pagi seperti ini..."

"Idiot..."

Cagalli manyun lalu bangun dan duduk dimeja riasnya dan Athrun duduk diranjangnya.

"Cagalli..."

"ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

" I am sorry ..."

"Untuk apa?"

"For being childish ... dan egois akhir-akhir ini..."

Cagalli duduk disamping Athrun. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Athrun

"Tak apa..."

"Aku mungkin jadi lebih egois lagi saat jadi suamimu nanti..."

"Ahahaha aku sudah siap akan hal itu..."

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku ... aku tak akan pernah pergi lagi ... aku..."

"Aku tahu... " Cagalli memotong pembicaraan Athrun

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu... kita harus tetap memandang masa depan... ya kan?Suamiku?"

Athrun memerah seperti tomat mendengar setelah mendengar kaya 'suamiku'

"Masih banyak yang akan kita lewati... bahagia, sedih, cemburu dan lainnya..."

"Aku pastikan kita akan selalu bersama melewati semua itu Cagalli"

"Aku tahu..."

Athrun menggenggam tangan cagalli dengan erat. Mereka sekali lagi menautkan perasaan mereka tanpa kata dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

_Yah... kau stuborn princces yang membuatku jatuh hati... masih kuingat dengan benar kau todongkan pistolmu kearahku,saat pertama bertemu dan saat itu juga kau mengambil hatiku. Kita sudah sejauh ini... dan aku saat ini aku berjanji akan bersamamu sampai akhir hidupku... my lady..."_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-TBC=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Maaf kalo jelek...

Tapi review sangat dibutuhkan...

Arigatou...


	4. Chapter 4

Berhasil

Athrun sibuk menyiapkan makan malam paling super romantis untuk Cagalli. Ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk Athrun karena malam ini Cagalli jadwalnya kosong. Seharian ini dia menghabiskan hari liburnya di dapur. Dia menata bunga-bunga yang indah di meja makan untuk menyambut Ladynya.

"Uh... jam ini lama banget sih... lama-lama aku puter sendiri nih..." Athrun menggerutu tak tentu

Athrun merapikan dasinya, mencium parfum bajunya dia takut kalau-kalau bau masakan masih menempel di kulitnya yang putih bersih. Setelan jas hitam yang membuat badan atletis Athrun semakin menunggu dengan benar dan sabar seperti biasanya.

Namun sudah 30 menit lewat namun Cagalli belum juga datang. Athrun terdiam dan meminum kopinya. Dia melihat jamnya. Dia bosan dan terbersit dalam hatinya ingin memarahi Cagalli.

Beberapa saat kemudian Cagalli datang dengan terengah-engah. Melihat Cagalli datang seluruh kemarahan Athrun hilang entah dibuang kemana.

"Maaf aku terlambat Athrun, Myrna memaksaku memakai gaun ini untuk menemuinmu"

Cagalli tampak cantik dengan gaun merah yang sedikit terbuka. Kulitnya yang bersih sangat mempesona ditambah dengan sedikit make-up yang minimalis semakin membuat Athrun sesak tidak bisa bernafas.

"Maafkan aku Athrun..." cagalli mengulangi perkataanya

"Ah.. tak apa Cagalli..." Athrun membantu Cagalli duduk ala gentleman

"Ada acara apa ini?"

"Uhm.. kuberitahu nanti,,, lekaslah makan..." Athrun mencium pipi Cagalli

"Uhm... baunya sedap aku yakin ini masakanmu..."

"Err.. iya... aku gunakan hari libburku untuk malam ini... uhm... bagaimana dengan masakanku? Kau suka?"

"Always..." Cagalli makan steak kesukaannya..."

"Cagalli..." Athrun berjalan kearah Cagallli dan berlutut mengahadap pada gadisnya

"Ada apa Athrun? Adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Uhm... aku tahu kau masih akan mementingkan Orb lebih dari apapun bahkan lebih dari aku jadi aku..."

"Apa Athrun?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Eh..."

"Aku tahu Orb adalah segalanya bagimu. Dan kau adalah segalanya untukku err... Jadi... ayo kita menikah... aku tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi..."

Cagallli tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Athrun.

"Kau ingin kita menikah kapan?"

"Aku tak berani memaksamu Cagalli... aku... ingin mengutarakan segalanya... dan jujur padamu"

"Kau tak ingin dengar jawabanku Athrun?"

"Apapun jawabanmu akan aku terima" athrun menunduk dipangkuan Cagalli dan memejamkan mata

"Hihihi " Cagalli terkikik

"Jangan tertawa saat ini Cagalli,takkah kau dengar jantungku berdebar seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya?" athrun kesal

"I will dear..." Cagalli pelan

"he? Apa?" athrun mendongak

"I will marry you..." Cagalli mencium bibir athrun

Lembut,manis, dan beraroma jeruk, membuat athrun melayang. Cagalli mendorong tubuh Athrun hingga dia berada dibawahnya dan menciumnya lagi. Athrun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Cagalli. Cagalli mencium bibir athrun dengan memanas, membuat lidah mereka beradu. Degub jantung mereka tak beraturan. Athrun membalik posisinya diatas dengan pelan. Dia memberikan jeda untuk mereka bernafas. Athrun memandang Cagalli yang terengah-engah dan menciumnya lagi. Cagalli menyambut dengan lembut setiap sentuhan Athrun di bibirnya. Cagalli melingkarkan lengannya di leher Athrun. Athrun memandang Cagalli

"Bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak"

Athrun mencium Cagalli dan menarik tali gaun dilehernya. Lalu selanjutnya...xxx

*_+_+_+*Owari*_+_+_+*

Arigatou... untuk semua para reviewer... dan pembaca.,...

Aha.. saya gak mengira kok begini jadinya... jadi ntar saya akan berusaha untuk buat fic yang leih bagus lagi...

Hountou arigatou


End file.
